B&B, A Family, A Life
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: A collection of One-Shots centred around the lives of B&B and their children. First Up: Brennan reads Parker's report card after many objections. Seasons 7, 8 and 9.


_AN: I don't own Bones or any of the wonderful Characters. Here is the first one shot. It's centred around Parker and his school report. Enjoy!_

* * *

ONE-SHOT 1: THE REPORT CARD

BRENNAN'S POV:

"Congratulations Christine" I announce as I glance over at my three-year-old daughter who was sitting across from me at the table. "The Kindergarten directors have said that you are really making a lot of development that is more complex than that of your age group" Christine just looks at me quizzically. "Is that good mommy?" she asks. I just nod "Yes Christine it is very good, I am saying that you are making good development". I couldn't understand why that was so hard to comprehend. Christine just smiles and hurries off to play with her toys in the living room. I then turn towards Parker who was watching a video on his iPhone with his headphones plugged in. "Parker" I begin "I'd like to see your report card". The young boy just continues to look at the screen and not at me. "Parker are you ignoring me?" I ask more sternly. He continues to stare at the small glowing screen. I had had just about enough this was getting very rude. Parker was overall a very lovely young boy but for some reason he wasn't displaying a very good attitude tonight. I stand up and gently tug each of the ear buds out of his ears. He rolls his eyes and sets the phone down on the table. "What's wrong Bones?" he asks irritably. "Parker" I repeat in a stern tone "I'd like to see your report card". He just sighs "Why?" he asks, "What does it have to do with you?". I just sigh, "I am your step mother and I have a right to see how you are doing academically". He groans, "It's just a collection of words and numbers and stuff" he says "It's not even interesting…" I just give him a look "Parker you usually enjoy reading your report with your father and I" I tell him "What's with the sudden change of heart?" I ask. Parker just shifts about awkwardly in his chair as if he was in the FBI interrogation room. "Well Dr Bones I think that you might be disappointed by what you see in the report card" the young boy says in an apologetic tone. I just look over at him "Parker why would I be disappointed by your work?" I ask the young boy. He just shakes his head and looks at his toes. "I did a really bad job this time…" he says. I just look at him "Parker go get the report card and I'll be the judge of whether you did bad or good" I reply. He sighs and gets up from his seat at the table.

He returns shortly clutching a white manila folder filled with white papers. He throws it down on the table and pushes it towards me. I pick up the report card and look over it. _Parker Booth Year 6 2014 _was written in italics on the cover. I open it up and glance at the first sheet. His attendance was pretty good considering that he had only missed four days in the first semester (he, Christine and Sweets had all been struck down with an awful flu). I flick through the sheets. He had overall a pretty good collection of grades (sixes and sevens) except for in Maths where her had gotten a four. I turn to face Parker holding the sheet of paper up in the air. "Parker…" I begin "What is with the sudden drop of grades in maths? You are usually pretty good," I ask. He shrugs and doesn't look at me "I did bad in a test" he replies half-heartedly. "Did you study for the test?" I ask. Parker nods. I shrug "Well then why did you do badly?" I ask him. Parker just looks ashamed "Well it's not my fault…really" he says softly "I was doing a maths test and this guy in my class, Joe's his name, well he said that if I didn't fail the test he'd beat me up" Parker replies "He's really strong and he hates it if I make him look bad and dumb because I'm one of the top of the class". The young boy runs his hands through his blonde hair. "I am scared of him so I failed the test purposely" he says softly. I place my hand on his shoulder "Parker" I begin "You should never be afraid to be the best you can be in a test". He nods "What would you have done Dr Bones?" he asks. I just sigh, "I would do the test Parker and ignore this boy" I reply. He just nods "Did you have bullies in high school Dr Bones" he questions. "Lots of them Parker, all the girls bullied me" I reply "And I never failed any maths tests because of them" I say softly. Parker smiles "Next time Joe picks on me I will just ignore him, right?" he asks. "Right Parker" I reply "Don't let bullies make you look dumb". Parker just smiles "Thank you Dr Bones, I hope my report card will be even better next time" he says with a smile "Yes I am very sure it will be" I reply truthfully as I follow my stepson into the kitchen to help him make a celebratory ice cream.

* * *

_AN: Hope you liked that One-Shot. Suggestions for upcoming One-Shots are encouraged. It's the weekend in Australia now so I hope to be uploading a lot more stories and chapters over the next couple of days. _

_Please Read and Review, I love to know what you think of my writing_


End file.
